


24 Across

by polotiz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sara asks Ava on a date, crossword flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polotiz/pseuds/polotiz
Summary: Sara and Ava doing crossword puzzlesOrYet another version of the Sara-asking-Ava-on-THE-date missing scene.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 24
Kudos: 254





	24 Across

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lot_354z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lot_354z/gifts).



"Blended."

“Interconnected.”

Sara raises an eyebrow at the drop ship’s monitor and tilts her head.

“It’s five letters, Ava.”

The eyes looking back at her glint with the obvious tease, and Sara's never been one to unnecessarily reminisce, but she finds herself thinking back to the first time they were alone together and something in her mind screams _when did this happen!?_

“Damn.” Ava purses her lips and scrunches up her nose in a way Sara hasn’t seen before but already wants to see again. “I don’t… hmm. Five letters-”

_‘That woman clearly has a crush on you’_

“Mixed.” Sara rushes out with a defensive flourish, before jotting down the correct letters into their boxes and attempting to calm her own fraying nerves and inner recollection.

“Ugh!” Ava frowns, a disappointed furrow appearing between her eyebrows and Sara’s fingers twitch with the urge to reach past the pixels and smooth it away. “You have it in front of you, it’s an unfair advantage.”

Her jaw clenches.

No… the unfair advantage is how fucking _cute_ Ava is when she’s pouting.

Instead, Sara waves the folded crossword in front of her body like some half-hearted shield.

“Afraid of a challenge, Agent Sharpe?”

Ava narrows her eyes… but Sara’s learned the tiny creases in their corners mean Ava’s playing along just as much as she is. It’s one nuance of many, that Sara had come to notice.. to _know._

“Never.”

“Fine then.”

“Fine-“ Ava leans back, folds her arms over her chest. “Next clue?”

“Hmmmm…” Sara scans the page for her next strategic move. She sees a line of empty blocks that also hold the first letter of four separate words. “Okay. Ten letters. Blockage, Forth last letter is a ‘t’.”

Ava stares at the ceiling. Sara… well she stares at the way the free contours of Ava’s hair falls over her shoulders. How they shift like liquid and how the light changes their hue depending on the angle-

_‘You should ask Ava out.’_

“Obstruction.”

Sara blinks, glancing down at her page and even Ava’s said it too quickly, and the haste to have an answer that partially fits has Sara’s stomach flipping all over again.

She shakes her head.

“That’s eleven letters, Aves.”

The nickname rolls off Sara’s tongue before she has a chance to rein it in. She feels the immediate flush prickling up her neck, and her free hand shoots to the gold chain hanging around it, which is equally feeling a little too tight.

If Ava notices she doesn’t show; she is too busy in that _goddamned perfect_ Ava ‘thinking’ mode, counting off silent letters on her fingers.

It’s partly discomfort, partly need to push past the current situation that leads Sara to blurt out the answer she already knew before she asked the question in the first place.

“Congestion.”

“Ahh!!” This close, Sara can see the awkward mix of pride-come-excitement-come-disappointment in Ava’s expression, until her head lowers and she runs an awkward hand through her hair. “Great answer.” She glances up at the screen, and suddenly Sara is fixated on a unique shade of blue. “I promise I was good at these once upon a time.”

Sara shifts in her seat, a twinge of… regret at answering so quickly seeping into her gut.

She taps the pencil against her temple.

“Your answers are too smart, Agent Bureau.” Sara says, “You’ve got to think… less New York Times and more like a trashy magazine crossword.”

It’s not designed to placate her, but the moment the disappointment on Ava’s face dissolves into a soft smile and she shakes her head, Sara bites her lip at the warmth that spreads so quickly from the centrepoint of her chest.

“One more?” She asks.

Ava shrugs half-heartedly, and Sara feels the shift in her own motivation immediately. Because Ava’s lost confidence, and Ava doesn’t deserve to ever, _ever_ lose confidence. She’s badass, she’s beautiful, and she’s-

_‘Sometimes, love is worth the risk.’_

She glances down at the 23rd clue

Then up.

“Okay, so here’s 24 across.”

Ava stares back at her, hopelessly. And Sara doesn’t bat an eyelid as the fingertips of her free hand trace the edges of the console.

“Four letters, intimate dinner for two.”

And she watches as Ava squints, thinks, Sara watches the competitiveness mixed with determination and softness in every corner of Ava’s face, and she wondered why there was ever a time she hadn’t seen it. Ava’s eyes are fixated somewhere up and to the right of the screen for several moments, until suddenly, they widen and she claps her hands together, looking back at Sara triumphantly.

“Date! Is it a date? It has to be a date!”

Sara makes a show to glance down at her page, pressing the end of the pencil against her mouth as a small smirk plays on the edges of her lips.

Who the hell had she become?

Her eyes flick up to the screen, she puts her paper to the side and twirls her pencil in the air, head tilted and eyes locked on the ones widening back at her.

Sara grins, her heart impossibly light.

“So how's Tuesday?”

**Author's Note:**

> This totally came out of a "how would Sara ask Ava out” prompt. I know it's been done so many times but this one just stuck with me. I'm polotiz on tumblr, hit me up if you have any other prompts for these perfect beans.


End file.
